


Distracted

by imthepotatoking



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight being distracted by shirtless david, M/M, and touchstarved david, not really much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepotatoking/pseuds/imthepotatoking
Summary: Dwight gets distracted by David





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. Yeah btw, theyre not a thing yet here... but implies they like each other a bit?? I dunnoo.

Dwight nearly froze at the strange sight before him. David was rushing over to him gripping his side covered in the sickly sight of dark liquid. But it wasn’t the fact that he was injured that made it strange, it was the fact that he was shirtless. In a place like this, Dwight assumed the more layers he had, the safer he was. It could lead to a mistake for the killer guessing where the body was beneath the layers and could protect from light hits in the environment. But there David was, with no protection on his top half, looking to be healed. 

Of course it would be the scrapper to try something like this. Getting cocky too much for his own good and risking his life more than the others, something risky like this wasn’t too uncharacteristic. But he still didn’t expect it. He realized he didn’t even rush over to help when he heard David’s pained grunts which snapped him out of his thoughts.

Davids side hurt like hell after the Huntress had a lucky hit on him from the distance. A deep wound left by the axe caused him to limp as he went off to find help. He tried to keep his hand steady, trying to prevent the wound from bleeding out, but it didn’t do much with his hand slipping on his wet skin. Each step seemed to hurt worse than the last, and as much as he hated it, grunts of pains escaped his lips even as he tried to conceal it. As if walking wasn’t hard enough, running and crouching to avoid being seen by the Huntress was much worse. He felt his body protest as his wound was moved too quickly and in ways it shouldn’t yet, too fresh to be moving this much yet. Seeing Dwight in the distance made him when he was searching for others made him instantly excited. His attention immediately drawn to David as he must’ve heard him coming.

After reaching Dwight, David instinctively crouched behind the rock ready to be healed. It was in the passing seconds that he really noticed the cool breeze lapping his back, reminding him that his top half was exposed. He had originally thought it could’ve been a good idea, less constraint on him, he would be able to move faster or maybe throw a fist with more power when he got the chance. But he didn’t even think of the others survivors seeing him, not that he really cared, but he didn’t realize Dwight might see him.

It took all too long for the leader to start healing David. Looking over the mans back, things he had never seen before. His fingers were clumsier than usual as he tried to retrieve the right pieces from the med kid to help him, he kept glancing up to look at his back. He was just looking at the wound to see what had to be done when his other hand grazed his bare back. As if he touched something forbidden, his fingers jumped from the skin almost embarrassed it happened. It was a gentle touch, and he felt the warmth and smoothness of his skin. It was all new to Dwight, always covered up by his shirt and jacket, no one saw this before, and the touch felt so different to him. Curiosity got the better of him. Cautiously, and without much thought, his fingers were placed on his skin again.

David couldn’t help but notice the pain in his side increase while he waited for the familiar feel of the needle to help mend the cut he had gotten. But instead Dwight seemed to be taking his time to help out. But one soft touch of the leaders hand on his back was enough to calm him almost instantly, the pain in his side subsiding. He heard Dwight's breath hitch as he quickly drew his hand away. The spot on his back now feeling empty, and he craved more already the touch left him with a bit of lightheadedness. He froze in place, hoping not to scare him off, not to tip off that another touch wasn’t unwanted but not to say that he craved it, badly. Just before he gave up on hoping for another touch, he felt the gentle return of the fingers. Almost shivering under the touch, David forced himself to stay still, not wanting to ruin what was happening. Against his back, his fingers felt much smaller, delicate almost compared to his larger hands. His hand were almost electrical to him, the touch was more than just a single touch, it spread out igniting his whole back. He was only used to this skin being touched when hands hastily rushed to patch up any wounds that he accumulated and the familiar sting of someone failing to heal him up properly. This was different. Never had someone took their time with his skin, or him. But here they were, in the middle of a trial, David fully immersing himself regardless of what his brain was telling him to do. He would take this moment to be content right here with the touch of the leader.

Dwight's fingers on his skin had started something within David that he had not felt in a long time. It took all of David's might to not lean into his touch, god forbid he were to stop, but he wanted more. Melting beneath his touch he could only enjoy what he was being given. His fingers were much cooler than his own body's temperature. Each little movement left a trace, each one David could clearly remember, knowing where each touch was placed and the track it followed. It was rhythmic, almost like a song and he was trying to remember it all.

Dwight on the other hand, his fingers idly roamed David’s skin as if exploring a new map. This was the first time seeing this part of him. His fingers found all the indents in his skin and followed them with his fingers to see where they went. Pathways were memorized as he found them blending into new areas revealing more to explore. Retracing its steps, his fingertip rested on a scar that crossed the path. Running across the length of it, realizing this was from long before this time, before they got here. His eyes caught more and he examined them, wonder what caused each one. David was not like him before this place, he was the one out causing trouble instead of hiding from it. But here he was, and he had proof of his lifestyle forever etched into him, each one told a different story that he couldn’t read yet. One scar ran perfectly straight over his shoulder blade, short but sweet. Another scar ran more jaggedly over his lower side, the skin not laying as evenly around it. This one looked more painful than the last, but somehow looked like it was meant to be there. He discovered more, some more faded than other, but each one was perfect in its own way. It showed he was full of life and history, much had happened and there was much to be discovered. He wondered where each one came from, he wished he could read what each one was.

His fingers went on feeling the rise and falls of his muscles. The scrappers shoulders and biceps were something that Dwight really lacked. It was beautiful, such strength someone had, and it wasn’t even used against him. The strength was instead used to try to protect him. He marveled at the source of the strength knowing full well that when tensed, they would seem much more impeding. Tracing the outline of the muscles he thought about how it was a shame that he couldn’t use what he was built for here. If anyone could make a difference that way, it would be David. He had his heart in the fight and he had the strength, but the Entity was much stronger and empowered those working for him that all of David’s strength was nearly useless. It didn’t mean that he never tried to use it though. When angered to a certain point, or when so desperate to save someone, he’d try. A punch or two would be swung, the punch held so much strength, Dwight could tell. But upon landing on the killer, little reaction would be elicited besides pure anger that he would even try to fight against them. He had been close a couple of times, about to get picked up or otherwise when David bursted out trying to save him. He had to admit, although it didn’t hurt the killer, it did give him a chance to escape. The leader, as much as he hated seeing him put himself in danger, had much respect for the man and owed him much. Though whenever he thanked him, he seemed to just brush it off with a smirk with an explanation that it was the right thing to do. Not that many of the survivors would agree to that, but they all appreciate the sentiment David gave. He felt privileged seeing what he hid underneath, not to be seen until now. 

He was so much bigger than himself, his arm seemed small and dainty compared to the other more toned arm. His hand almost seemed childish in comparison. He wondered if he looked like that if he would get all those shoves walking down in the high school hallways, have the girls snicker about him as he walked by, and wondered if maybe he actually could’ve been someone. Nobody would’ve messed with him then though. David could’ve been anyone, he probably was one of the cool kids in school, didn’t he say he played rugby before? Tracing the muscle up his arm again, he thought how maybe he could’ve made the football team, and not looked like a fool and putting a target on his head. But, maybe they could’ve got along in high school too. It was a funny thought to Dwight, him of all people with a nice looking tough guy, what would everyone think. But yet again, here they were fighting for their lives, not being rude to people depending on whether they liked someone or not.

The scrapper didn’t know when he closed his eyes, but he was so absorbed in savoring every touch that it didn’t matter. Everything was silenced and all that he felt was the contact, his fingers cooling the heat from his own skin, the energy radiating from the other, and his need for more. It was hard feeling the fingers leave one spot, oh how he craved the touch to still be there, but it continued to travel and he welcomed the touch to new areas. Each passing second it felt like he was relaxing more and more. It was so different than the usual. He then felt the pace change and linger in one spot. He realized it was the scar he started taking interest in and he felt it in his chest a bit as he wondered what Dwight thought of them. What he thought of as his fingers found its way to more scars. His time before had been rough, many scars accumulated, some not even remembered from his days of drinking. He couldn’t tell what Dwight thought of these scars, he didn’t dare open his eyes and his touch didn’t tell much. He wondered if they scared him. The survivors didn’t see them before, but would showing the scars now be a sign of brutality, make them trust him less? He hoped that it didn’t make the skittish survivor be scared of him or upset him. He was already aware of the impeding presence he had, his anger sometimes getting too strong of a hold on him sometimes. Unsure if the scars added to that idea of him, nothing but curiosity or fear could fill in the gaps for Dwight about what caused them. Now these fights were clearly remembered, nothing blurring his vision or smothering his emotions. He fought for his teammates, those he cared about instead of just for fear he incited in others before. This time was different, he was trying, and this time he could be respected for being a good person.

He felt the leaders focus shift to his muscles, still somewhat tensed to the pain before. His arms slowly started to ease up as fingers comforted them. His source of strength got the gentle touch, such a contrast compared to before, but he enjoyed it. As much as he loved the fight and the adrenaline, this was instantly more addicting. The energy he got from this was so innocent, so… appreciated. At this moment, he wanted nothing more but to be closer. 

It was then, Dwight noticed some bruises that seemed to ruin the perfectness of the man's skin. Bruises of an assortment of colors, most of them remaining around a light purplish color. His thumb lightly stroked them, as if the brushing would somehow clear them of his skin. This was something the entity did not seem to fix. Cuts, broken bones, the larger things would be healed, but for some reason the minor things were forgotten. Bruises were one of the things forgotten, not something that would affect their performance in a noticeable amount, and wasn’t bad for one's health. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t annoying though. It was unfortunate that they were not healed, especially for David, he would probably win in a contest of who had the most. Always putting himself in harm's way, he wouldn’t even be surprised if he got that trying to protect the leader. The thought of it caused a pang of guilt in his chest, the scrapper always taking hits for him. He was the leader, somehow he still took hits for him, but he should be the one protecting the team, not having others look out for him. But as much as he tried, time and time again David had came in and saved him from getting hit, but there was always a cost. The bruises on his body was a reminder of what he did for his team, usually hidden by his clothes, he could clearly see what mark it left on him. 

Dwight's palm brushed over Davids shoulder blade, still amazed at the power it seemed to have. Then it crashed down all at once. The form in front of him moved as he fell on one knee. The grunt of pain was followed by the deafening noise of everything. Every rustle of the grass, caw, the eerie noises of the area all hit him at once making him very severely aware of everything. This was real, this was a trial, and this was… David. He gasped as he realized the scrapper had been under his hands bleeding, all the while he was selfishly indulged in his own thoughts, touching the man in front of him. Touching the skin exposed that he kept hidden, how innapropriate of him. He stuttered some kind of apology, words barely registered with him as he was so worked up. He grabbed the medical supplies quickly and tried to make up for the time, how much time? That he had spent… touching his skin. He could tell his face must be bright red, not hot before, but now his face felt like it was on fire. He wondered what David must be thinking about, what he thought of him. Was he mad? He didn’t want to ask to find out.

David was still enjoying the soft touches, it had been far too long since he felt anything like this, and he realized this. He didn’t want it to end. He fought the urge to pull away when he felt a bit of pressure on a sore spot, but he trusted the other. His trust was rightfully placed as he only ever so gently brushed his finger across the surface. He felt the other sigh as his cool breath spread across the surface of his back. It was so intoxicating, being so close to someone, everything he felt was amplified.He was so relaxed that he didn’t even notice his foot he was crouching on was about to give out and wasn’t able to catch it. His weight went to his knee and a grunt of pain came out when his cut moved in a way that it wasn’t supposed to. He felt the air shift, the moment was ruined and he felt the pain again, his breathing increasing the more he noticed the pain. The hands were yanked away as soon as he moved and he could tell for sure that things were back to normal. Back to reality, Dwight tried to make an apology, he stumbled over his words much more than usual, and indication that he was very embarrassed. He didn’t care for an apology and he wished that he didn’t apologize, he was in fact thankful for it. The sound of the leader dropping something out the medkit brought his attention again, he was moving so fast and soon shaky fingers were around his cut. He tried not to move, still frozen after the fall, didn’t want to show any indication that the touch was unwanted, but also didn’t want to show how much he enjoyed it. He missed the gentle touch with no purpose, now replaced by hasty touches trying to heal the wound that this shit place gave him. He was good at remaining still through the pain, besides moving slightly with his heavy pained grunts, but he couldn’t help but to wince and cry out when the needle went in a bit too deep causing a strong sharp pain. He felt the other tense behind him after he made his mistake and mutter another apology under his breath, but he quickly continued trying to heal. Eventually Dwight stepped back giving him some space indicating that he was done. The newly healed man stood up and stretched, seeing how well the healing did. He now seemed completely healed, no signs of pain left besides a slight stinging. Seconds later the heart beat began.

Dwight's thoughts were going a mile a minute still thinking about what he had just done. His thoughts were so distracting his hands messed up with the needle eliciting a moan of pain from David. God, would he ever forgive him for this whole situation? And then he goes stabbing him with a needle… He tried to concentrate harder, for him. He needed to make up for what he did. Finally finishing the healing requiring more effort than usual, he stepped back. His eyes swept over Davids back again. As he stood up, Dwight watched how the muscles moved and flexed, he was drawn back in again. This was David. The one who had saved him countless times, the one who tried to stupidly try to fight killers, the one who had scared him at first before he learned who he really was. This was who he was underneath, it was obvious where his strength came from.

It took a quick turn and crouch from David to get Dwight's attention again, he quickly averted his eyes and crouched. Whatever blush had disappeared with time had come back at full force as he hoped he didn’t catch him staring at him. Trying to figure out what was best in this situation, he noticed that the scrapper had his hands balled into fists and his eyes were squinting in the one direction. He was ready for a fight. Just as he tried to go off on his own, Dwight grabbed his shoulder before he went off and did something stupid. He turned around a little less tense, but his stance still showed that he was ready to go.

“I have a gen over here, keep the killer away from here so I can finish it.” Dwight struggled to maintain eye contact but nearly stumbled over his words, but he regained some confidence that was lost before. They needed to work together, have a plan, or else they all couldn’t do what they did best at. He didn’t know how many generators needed to be done still, but generators were high priority. David merely smiled and left with what he could’ve sworn was a small chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing. Bless ur heart.
> 
> Wasnt going to post this, but the powers out and im bored so yeah.. dont really write often, but my friend and i inspired each other to write.  
> I kind of have a really different style of writing, so i hope that its okay.   
> Yupp. That is all. Enjoy... lol  
> Im just weak for nonsexual intimate touching...  
> Also hope it doesnt seem too ooc. Tried to make it seem like touchstarved and dwight as zoned out. Hope that helped?? But yeah.


End file.
